One Small Step for Robins, One Giant Leap for Bat Kind
by Voodoo Doll Mana
Summary: (Pre-52 Canon) Sequal to "Daughter of the Bat". Dick Grayson's daughter, Hero Grayson, hangs up her cape as Robin but her future is still uncertain. So, like all good former Robins, she seeks out the advice of Superman.


Hero took a moment to regain herself as she stepped off the JLA transporter and on to the Watchtower. She'd never admit it, but the journey through the transporters had always left her feeling ill. She figured it had something to do with getting her particles scrambled. Hero casually wandered down the halls of the JLA, passing some familiar and some not so familiar superheroes.

"Heykiddowhatareyoudoinghere?" Hero barely had time to sort out the jumbled sentence before she was swept up in a light speed hug. Wally West grinned from ear to ear under his Flash cowl as he set Hero back down on her feet, wincing as he felt the bruise in his side. Hero smirked as Wally raised a curious brow, his hand tracing the hand sized bruised on his side. Wally whistled under his breath.

"Nice job birdie. I didn't even see it coming," Wally mused before he speed ruffled Hero's hair.

"Thanks Uncle Wally," Hero sighed, fixing her hair. The speedster was rocking back forth of his feet.

"What brings you to town and out of costume I might add. By the way, the old man would have a fit if he could see you now. No costume, no secret identity, wandering through the Watchtower unsupervised. It's enough to give the Bat a coronary," Wally chirped with a boyish grin. Hero rolled her eyes and started strolling back down the hall, the curious speedster in tow.

"I can't believe you think Bats doesn't have this whole placed bugged. Batman might be retired but he's not dead yet. He probably knew I was here before you did, Wally," Hero noted, throwing a grin over her shoulder at the former Titan.

"True," Wally answered with a mock shudder. "So is it Robin or Hero or Grayson or some obscure moniker you've just made up, today?"

"I'm here as Hero, Uncle Wally. I need to speak to Superman," Hero told her adoptive uncle. There was a rush of air against her back followed almost instantly but one against her front as Wally slid to a stop in front of her.

"Big Blue's in the War Room with Lil' Blue. You'll need the passcode to get in…"

"No need," Hero said, cutting Wally off. The speedster blinked in surprise than scowled.

"Is this a 'Bats can get into anywhere' kinda deal?" Wally grumbled. Hero chuckled, shaking her head.

"No, this is a 'Hey Oracle, open up the door I have to go nag Supes' kinda deal," Hero joked. Wally laughed, shaking his head ruefully before he sped off again.

"I resent being used like the OnStar of superheroes, H," Oracle chirped in Hero's ear. The girl glanced at the nearest camera and gave the woman a dazzling grin.

"Just this once, O? For your favorite niece," Hero hummed under her breath. The receiver in her ear, and probably the half dozen hidden tracers and mikes someone in her paranoid family had probably hidden in her clothes, picked up the quiet comment. Oracle snorted across the line.

"You're my only niece, H. I'll see what I can do. And just FYI, B has been calling me every five minutes flipping his shit. Off the litany of reasons he's pissed are why you aren't in costume and who gave you Watertower access codes," Oracle told her in an amused tone. Hero snickered. She sometimes wondered if her Aunt Barbara didn't actually enjoy watching Hero piss off Bruce Wayne.

"It's a long story, O. Is it safe to assume that you've already pinged dad to let him know I'm in the Watchtower?" Hero asked.

"Batman is in a meeting but he acknowledges. I'm sure he'll have a few choice words for this sudden visit," Oracle warned her. Hero shrugged as she moved down the hallway, knowing Oracle's cameras were watching her every move.

Hero had made it across half of the Watchtower without a single person stopping her. Hero frowned, almost disappointed. Sure, there had been some curious looks but not a single hero had asked the strange kid what she was doing wandering the halls of the JLA. Hero figured her open access to the rooms had been Oracle's doing, or maybe even her grandfather's in some twisted reasoning, but surely someone would stop her before she infiltrated the very heart of the Watchtower itself?

"Hey! You have to be wearing a cape and have at least three serious issues to be on this deck!" someone yelled behind Hero. Hero spun around, a jubilant grin on her face as Red Arrow swept her up into a one armed hug. Hero stepped back after Roy Harper released her. Starfire stood a few feet to the side of the archer, a bemused smile on her face. Hero stepped towards the affectionate alien woman, her arms raised to her sides in a silent offer. Starfire beamed as she swept Hero off her feet and into a gentle embrace. Hero quickly found herself sandwiched between the two red heads as they started walking again. Roy's arm was looped around Hero's shoulders while Starfire held Hero's hand tenderly. Hero was well aware that the feelings between Starfire and Hero's father were strained, but Starfire had never shown Hero anything less than honest affection.

"So my favorite little birdie is here to see the Big Guy?" Roy mused teasingly as he tickled the side of Hero's neck. Hero scrunched up her face and leaned closer to Starfire's impossibly tall frame to escape Roy's tickling.

"How'd you know?"

"Wally," the two redheads said in stereo. Hero chuckled and leaned her head against Starfire's shoulder. Roy eyed her knowingly as a teasing grin pulled at his mouth. Hero made a face at the archer but didn't stop nuzzling the tall alien woman. The three chatted as they strolled through the Watchtower's labyrinth of hallways. Starfire was the first to leave. The alien superhero embraced Hero one last time before she flew off.

"Does your dad know you've got a crush on his ex?" Roy taunted as he guided Hero towards the War Room. Hero stiffened slightly under Roy's arm, a flush creeping into her cheeks.

"It's not really like that, Harper," Hero murmured shyly. "I've lived my entire life in the Cave surrounded by people that spend their lives in the dark. Kory is so full of light and wonder and I just long to be like that too."

Roy nodded thoughtfully, even as a crooked grin played across his lips. He squeezed Hero's shoulder affectionately, cuddling the girl to his side in a half hug.

"So it's 'Kory', huh? On a first name basis now?" Roy taunted.

"You just couldn't let it slide, could you Speedy," Hero growled playfully. The archer threw back his head as he laughed, dragging the young brunette along with him as he stepped into the War Room.

It was a misnomer, the "War Room". The room itself was originally meant as a crisis room in the early days of the Watchtower but had since become a meeting room for the higher ups. The name War Room had been jokingly affixed to the place by Green Arrow, and much like his famous aim, it had stuck. Hero had only ever been to the Watchtower a couple of times since she was born, and both times she'd never made it past the main deck and transport tubes. Not that she hadn't had the Watchtower's entire schematic layout memorized since she was six. Sometimes there were perks to having a paranoid grandfather.

The War Room was brighter than Hero had expected. Digital maps and sensors blinked across every wall. A super computer kept a constant ear on all of Earth's radio chatter while another super computer monitored space frequencies. The room buzzed with every language Hero knew, and a couple alien tongues she wasn't familiar with.

Standing in the center of the room was the Man of Steel himself. Kal-El was silver in the temples, his face a little lined with the onset of years but he still stood with the same proud and bold strength Hero had always known. Superman was talking with Kon-El, the former Superboy and current JLA Superman. Clark Kent had gone into retirement from the Daily Planet about a year and a half ago while Superman had gone into semi-retirement. He was always there if they ever needed him but he allowed the day to day brawling to fall to Kon.

It didn't surprise Hero one bit that it was Kon that saw her first. His entire face lit up the moment his eyes fell on her. Kal-El turned to study the girl with a charming, gentle smile. His blue eyes twinkled even as Kon breezed past him at superspeed to scoop up Hero.

"Hey, easy on the goods kid," Roy griped as Hero was stolen out from under him.

"Snooze you lose old man," Kon teased good-naturedly, even as he balanced Hero in his arms.

"Kids these days," Roy snorted to Superman as the meta moved to stand beside the ragtag group. Kal-El's eyes were dancing with a familiar affection Hero cherished. Hero had a lot of extended family in the JLA, Titans, and various superhero groups but much like her father, Superman had always held a special place in her heart.

"So what's the story morning glory?" Kon chuckled, bouncing Hero in his arms effortlessly. Hero rolled her eyes as she braced her hands on Kon's broad shoulders. Kon-El must take some strange delight in taunting Robins because it didn't matter if she was eighteen and nearly as tall as the younger Superman, he still delighted in carrying her about like a five year old. Hero thought she recalled her Uncle Tim grumbling about Kon doing the same to him back in their Young Justice days.

"That was just lame, Kon." Hero sighed, shaking her head in disgust at the Kryptonian. Kon pouted.

"I thought Robins loved bad puns and terrible word play," Kon whined, cuddling the young woman.

"They do," Hero ceded reluctantly, "But I'm not a Robin anymore."

"What?" Harper barked. Kon's eyes had gone wide in amazement as he gingerly put Hero back down on her feet. Kal's face remained impassive but Hero could see his brain working behind his clear blue eyes.

"Did you get fired?" Kon gasped, "Like some Robin clause that says you're Batman's sidekick until you're eighteen and then its splitsville?"

"No, I left voluntarily," Hero replied. Both Harper and Kon looked completely flabbergasted. Kal hummed low in his throat as he placed a large, gentle hand on Hero's shoulder.

"Maybe we should talk about this somewhere private," Kal murmured knowingly. Hero nodded, allowing the elder Superman to steer her into a private briefing room. Kal smiled apologetically to the stunned younger Superman and Red Arrow as he closed the door on them.

"Did you have a fight with Batman and quit?" Superman asked immediately, his eyes thoughtfully as he studied Hero's young face. She could tell he was listening to her heartbeat, trying to discern if she was lying to him.

"No, Batman and I parted on good terms surprisingly enough. I'm sure this will go down in Batfamily history as the first and only time that has happened," Hero joked weakly. Kal smiled ruefully.

"So why come here? I'm sure Oracle could have contacted Dick and let him know you were no longer working in Gotham. We've never had a Batman and Robin duo in the JLA before, but I'm sure we could set a precedent if that's what you want," Superman offered.

"I'm not here to see my father, Kal," Hero sighed, taking a seat in one of the plush chair that lined the small room. Superman took the seat across from her, his eyes fixed patiently on her face.

"I've given up my duties as Robin permanently. Batman's already found a suitable replacement to help him in Gotham and I don't want to be in the JLA. Not just yet at least," Hero amended quickly. Kal grinned.

"I was worried, Hero. You're brave and your smart, but you're still a little green. So if you're not here about joining and you're not here to see your dad, then why did you come today?" Superman asked.

"I think you know why," Hero replied softly. Superman sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"I have a pretty good idea what you're about to ask me," he murmured.

"Than I guess you have your answer already," Hero asked sheepishly. Kal smirked.

"Maybe I need to hear you ask first, Grayson. You're not the first Robin that's come to me looking for guidance after they've taken off the mantle. To be true full, I'm flattered you came to me first. I'd thought for sure you'd ask your father first, or Chris at the very least," Superman chuckled. Hero smiled sadly.

"I know I should ask Chris. I mean we're best friends, he's Superboy and he's saved my life too many times to count when we were Titans," Hero sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"And you've saved his life just as many times as Robin. Are you afraid he'd hate you if you ask to be Nigthwing?" Kal-El asked, a little stunned.

"Yes," Hero murmured dejectedly. "He doesn't talk about it but I know losing Thara nearly destroyed him. I don't want him to feel like I'm stealing Nightwing from him."

Much to her shock, Superman started laughing. Deep belly rumbling laughs that shook the World's Greatest Hero's entire body. Hero stared at the meta in disbelief as he wiped tears of mirth from his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Hero, I didn't mean to offend you. It's only that Chris would share the same concerns about the Nightwing legacy with Louis and me when we were in private. He was terrified of ruining the reputation your father had created serving as Nightwing. I had forgotten how neurotic youth could be," Superman teased well naturedly. Hero grinned slowly, some of her fears assuaging as Kal-El smiled affectionately at her. Hero sat a little taller in her chair, drawing every inch of her royal heritage into play as she stared directly into Superman's piercing eyes.

"Kal-El, I wish to take on the mantle of Nightwing and continue the work my father started and your son carried with honor and valor. I can only strive to be as worthy of the title they have shed their blood to preserve," Hero finished, a nervous buzz in the back of her head. Superman's face took on a serious complexion as he regarded the former Robin. At last the Man of Steel rose from his chair and took Hero's hand, pulling her up out of her chair.

"Are you sure about this, Hero? You've never struck me as much of a Bat and the Nightwing legacy on your father's side can sometimes be jaded. You could be anyone you wanted to be, something completely new, completely your own. Is this really what you want?" Kal-El questioned gently, his hand raising up to cup Hero's cheek in a manner he hadn't had with her since she was a small child. Hero blinked up at Superman, her eyes charting the ever growing lines of age, the silver just at the temples of his jet black hair, and something wiser, softer, in his gentle eyes. Hero felt a kick in her heart at the amount of love she could see brimming in those bright blue orbs, like he was staring at something too precious for words. Hero nodded solemnly, unable to speak. Superman sighed, less of protest and more of a sad acceptance.

"Very well," Superman murmured, his hand dropping away from Hero's cheek. "I have no qualms against you taking up the Nightwing mantle but I but expect one thing in return."

"Name it," Hero answered swiftly, her eyes blazing with an almost religious fervor.

"Speak to Chris first."


End file.
